The present invention relates to an optical recording medium and a method for optically recording data in the optical recording medium and, particularly, to an optical recording medium constituted so as to record data therein and reproduce data therefrom by projecting a laser beam onto the side opposite from a substrate, which includes two or more recording layers and is capable of decreasing noise level and improving C/N ratio of a reproduced signal, and a method for optically recording data in the same.